


Март

by Jadaite



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-09
Updated: 2010-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29655795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite
Relationships: Brad Crawford/Schuldig





	Март

Кроуфорд всегда боялся наступления весны. Особенно первых чисел марта. А конкретно – с первого по пятое. Потому что именно в эти дни наступала индивидуальная шульдиховская весна, по иронии судьбы совпадающая с весной календарной. Телепат входил в модус мартовского кота со всеми вытекающими последствиями. Нет, он не орал благим матом, не облюбовывал теплое местечко на крыше и не искал соперников для хорошей потасовки. Но в остальном походил именно на рыжего кота, которому весна крепко ударила в голову, и теперь он целиком и полностью поглощен желанием интима. Причем, поскольку вот уже пять лет телепат и пророк считались почти официальной семейной парой, теперь все это мартовское счастье ежегодно изливалось исключительно на Кроуфорда. В полном объеме.

Шульдих распахнул дверь кабинета настежь и замер на пороге подобно льву на уступе, царственно оглядывающему свои владения. Кабинет оракула был территорией де-юре свободной от любовных игрищ. Пять предыдущих лет Шульдих на пороге кабинета в марте месяце не появлялся.

— Значит так, — начал рыжий с порога, — мне это надоело!

Кроуфорд только приподнял бровь и сразу же пожалел, что между ними стол. Шульдих излучал желание, и если бы только в фигуральном смысле! Так нет же, в эмпатическом. Каждый Шварц обладал даром эмпатии в зачаточной стадии и обычно даже не вспоминал об этом, но сейчас рыжий просто транслировал в пространство совершенно определенные волны. Встало бы даже у покойника.

— Что именно тебе надоело? – поинтересовался Кроуфорд, судорожно схватившись за ноутбук и лихорадочно размышляя, куда бы его поставить так, чтобы он точно не пострадал от чьей-нибудь неуклюжести. На случай, если это все-таки начнется в кабинете.

— Март, весна и секс в больших количествах.

Пророк поперхнулся слюной. С учетом того, как фонил рыжий, услышать такое было, мягко говоря, неожиданно.

— Я знаю способ, как с этим бороться, — так и не дождавшись реакции оракула, заявил Шульдих.

— Да? – Кроуфорд поправил очки и недоверчиво глянул на телепата. – И как?

— Брать не количеством, а качеством.

Кроуфорд выдохнул и мужественно встал из-за стола. Как-никак он был супер-топом, поэтому спадать с лица и тем более избегать вызова было ему не по нутру.

— Шульдих, а обычно что, некачественно?

Он обогнул массивный деревянный стол – так называемый номер один для большого начальства – и подошел к рыжему. Всё равно что приблизить лицо к открытому огню. Кажется, что вот-вот – и обожжет, опалит, оставит на коже ожоги.

Синие глаза телепата сейчас ни черта не были похожи на какие-то там озера, скорее, это были водовороты, закручивающие воды в спирали, и утаскивающие на дно самые "непотопляемые" корабли. Именно таким вот кораблем Кроуфорд себя и ощутил. Во рту пересохло, и дышать уже получалось через раз, а то и еще реже.

— Качественно, — тут же поправился Шульдих. – Но отсутствие разнообразия в дислокации существенно сказывается на качественной стороне секса.

— Иными словами, ты хочешь сделать это в моем кабинете? – подвел итог Кроуфорд. – А что я получу взамен?

Оракул по паспорту считался американцем, однако по мировоззрению и состоянию души, судя по всему, был евреем. Поэтому даже сейчас, когда собственный член упирался в ткань брюк так, что было уже не просто неприятно, а почти больно, он умудрялся торговаться.

— Я же сказал – уменьшить количество, — низким голосом прохрипел телепат, вцепившись в лацканы пиджака напарника так, будто вознамерился их оторвать в считанные секунды.

— А это вообще возможно? – на ничуть не более высоких частотах проговорил Кроуфорд, невольно возлагая руки на обтянутую джинсой задницу рыжего.

Шульдих подался навстречу, потираясь всем телом об оракула. Сейчас взаимодействие между ними – электричество, можно освещать города! Так обжигающе остро, что искры из глаз.

— ...можно, — выдохнул рыжий настолько тихо, что Кроуфорд не сумел разобрать "да", "нет" или "может быть". Но точно понял, что можно.

— Нужно проверить, — резюмировал он, напрочь позабыв о предмете разговора.

Тем более что помнить становилось совсем затруднительно, когда рыжий обнимает за шею, зарывается пальцами в волосы, принимается чуть поглаживать затылок, смотрит, не отводя взгляда, глазами-омутами, и его губы совсем близко. Сухие и, казалось, даже колючие.

Однако бдительность оракул терять не собирался. По крайней мере, на данный момент. Соображать, конечно, уже почти не получалось, слова лениво перекатывались из одного уха в другое, не оставляя и следа в царственной пустоте мозга, но реальность все-таки пророк отслеживал. На автомате. И когда телепат явно вознамерилась забраться попой на кроуфордский стол – основное украшения кабинета, – Брэд мягко, но довольно настойчиво стал подталкивать рыжее бедствие поближе к своему креслу и подальше от злосчастного ноутбука, который он так и не успел заблаговременно обезопасить.

Шульдих стратегический маневр то ли не заметил, то ли решил попросту не акцентировать на нем внимание, вместо этого он занялся освобождением груди оракула от такого возмутительного безобразия, как галстук, пиджак, жилетка и сорочка последовательно. Кроуфорд неодобрительно хмыкнул, когда пара пуговиц, с которыми телепат естественным путем не справился, отскочили от рубашки и со звонким стуком ударились о горизонтальные поверхности стола и пола.

— А вот нечего так многослойно одеваться, — нисколько не виноватым голосом просипел рыжий, слегка прикусывая кожу на шее напарника. – Особенно дома.

"Особенно в марте", — с обреченностью подумал тот, даже не сомневаясь, что немец эту мысль услышит.

Но Шульдих ни на какие мелочи отвлекаться не собирался — он исследовал грудную клетку оракула столь же скрупулезно, как плавающий в анатомии студент-художник – бюст микеланджеловского Давида. Теребил твердые кончики сосков языком, а затем втягивал их в рот, присосавшись не хуже вакуумных банок. Ну, тех, которые лепят на спину при простуде. Кроуфорд шалел от таких ласк, и желание дать своему тарзану распрямиться в полный рост увеличилось с каждой секундой. Наконец он не выдержал и сам потянулся к ширинке с намерением облегчить хотя бы часть мук. Однако коварство телепата не знало границ. Вместо помощи в борьбе с молнией брюк он резким движением опрокинул оракула на так удачно оказавшееся позади кресло и нагло плюхнулся напарнику на колени, с кошачьим удовольствием потираясь задницей о выпирающую сквозь ткань брюк окаменелость. Кроуфорд крякнул и вознамерился в отместку укусить телепата в шею, но тот, разгадав маневр, ловко уклонился в сторону, в результате чего зубы пророка звонко клацнули в паре сантиметров от уха немца.

— Твою мать, — отчаянно выругался он и жестко схватил рыжую бестию за талию, явно собираясь содрать с рыжего джинсы и сделать все по-своему.

— Качественно, Брэдли, — хитро пропел Шульдих. – А качество исключает спешку.

Оракул тяжело вздохнул, но руки убрал, предоставив инициативу партнеру.

Шульдих улыбнулся не хуже акулы, после длительной голодовки дорвавшейся до желанной добычи. Кроуфорд нервно сглотнул. Несмотря на дикое возбуждение, чувство самосохранения било тревогу.

Но отступать было уже поздно.

Рыжий ещё раз потёрся задницей о пах Кроуфорда, откинул голову назад, наблюдая за Брэдом периферийным зрением, расстегнул брюки, вытащил свой член и сжал. От стона, сорвавшегося с его губ, Кроуфорд почти что кончил. Шульдих демонстративно ласкал себя, сидя упругой задницей на требующим ничуть не меньшего внимания стояке Брэда, и в глазах рыжего читалось: "Не-не-не, Дэвид Блэйн... смотри!" А хотелось брать и трахать... что по сути являлось одним и тем же.

— Шульдих, — угрожающе зарычал Кроуфорд, не в силах оторвать взгляда от сочащейся головки рыжего.

Ответом ему был всего лишь невинный взгляд синих глаз. После чего телепат потерся головой об плечо оракула и прикусил нижнюю губу, что выглядело не менее искушающее, чем неспешно двигающаяся вдоль члена ладонь. Оракул, для верности вцепившийся руками в подлокотники кресла, дабы случайно не нарушить таинственные правила мудреной игры рыжего, попытался качнуть бедрами. Но, не достигнув в этом деле хоть сколько-то удовлетворительного результата, почувствовал себя жестоко обделенным жизненной справедливостью. Шульдих, моментально сориентировавшись, быстренько поменял положение. Теперь он сидел лицом к пророку, закинув длинные ноги на подлокотники кресла, тем самым и вовсе лишая Кроуфорда возможности двигаться. Его напряженный член упирался в живот оракула, слегка скользя по загорелой бархатистой коже. Нижняя губа телепата, видимо, неслабо прикушенная, теперь слегка распухла и прямо-таки напрашивалась на жесткий поцелуй. За которым, собственно говоря, Брэд и потянулся.

Шульдих не стал отказывать ему в этой малости, но и не дал целовать себя так, как того хотелось Кроуфорду. Вместо жаркого, горячего поцелуя – медленная ласка зубами и языком губ партнёра.

"Хочешь взвыть от перевозбуждения – спроси меня как...", — говорил весь вид рыжего. А в глазах читалось: "Трахни меня, если сможешь..."

Кроуфорд сжал подлокотники с такой силой, что побелели костяшки пальцев. Но если в их дуэте Шульдих выступал в роли садиста, то Кроуфорд с удивлением осознал, что роль подчиняющегося мазохиста напрочь срывает крышу с опорных столбов здравомыслия.

— Ты рискуешь, — очень нервно предупредил пророк.

Рыжий всего лишь зловредно хохотнул и с удовольствием поерзал задницей.

— Слишком толстая ткань брюк? – издевательски заметил он. – Я же говорил, Брэдли, что в ЭТО время года одеваться нужно полегче.

"Буду в одних боксерах по дому ходить, — мрачно решил для себя оракул, никогда раньше и не думавший, что собственная одежда может стать таким тяжким наказанием. – Или вовсе без них". Шульдих, как заподозрил пророк, уже не первый год тайно посещал курсы йоги, потому что буквально через полсекунды он, практически не меняя положения тела и опираясь на широкие плечи партнера, начал двигаться вверх-вниз. В то, что без специальной подготовки можно проделать такое, практичный мозг Кроуфорда верить отказывался. Телепат немилосердно елозил влажным членом по животу и груди оракула, явно получая кайф в двойном размере – и от собственных телодвижений, и от возбужденно-беспомощного состояния напарника.

— Ты издеваешься, — убитым голосом сказал оракул, вздрагивая всем телом каждый раз, когда задница рыжего пусть даже слегка, но касалась его собственного стояка.

— Помилуй, Брэд, о чем это ты? – очень неискренне отозвался телепат, снова закусывая нижнюю губу.

От этой активной и легкой лишь только на первый взгляд гимнастики он слегка вспотел, и Кроуфорд невольно залюбовался мелкими бисеринками пота, выступившими на лбу и висках рыжего.

— Сними хоть футболку, — почти попросил он.

Шульдих на секунду задумался, а потом, довольно тяжело плюхнувшись на почти прорывавшийся сквозь ткань брюк член оракула, избавился от той части гардероба, о которой шла речь. Он поднес руку к губам, демонстративно облизнул два пальца, погрузил их в рот и принялся медленно их посасывать. Кроуфорд хотел закатить глаза, но не рискнул, слишком невозможным казалось пропустить устроенное телепатом шоу. Впрочем, показательные выступления продлились недолго. Шульдих тряхнул головой, позволяя рыжей гриве рассыпаться по плечам и спине. И провел влажными пальцами по груди Кроуфорда, от ареолов сосков к прессу.

Оракул, расценив этот жест как приглашение, тут же потянулся к телепату, посмаковал пикантно соленоватый вкус чувствительной к прикосновениям кожи, добрался до розового соска и, пусть и несильно, но с большим наслаждением вонзил в него зубы. Шульдих ойкнул, а его член непроизвольно дернулся. Кроуфорд злобно усмехнулся и решил закрепить успех, опробовав метод воспитания на втором соске рыжего исчадия ада. Однако в этот раз немного не подрассчитал и укусил чуть сильнее, чем требовалось. Телепат вскрикнул и, не теряя ни секунды, вцепился в мочку уха партера. Оракул вытерпел месть стоически, памятуя о том, что нервов в ушной раковине немного, и поэтому слишком больно быть не должно. Хотя зубки у Шульдиха славились своей остротой, да и в стоматологический кабинет он бегал исправно – затачивал, наверное. Зато, защемив ухо Кроуфорда в капкане челюстей, телепат также не забывал посасывать мочку, в результате чего пророк возбудился, кажется, еще больше.

После чего рыжий с удовлетворенно-коварной физиономией слез с колен Брэда и все-таки примостил попу на краешке лакированного стола, аккурат напротив оракула. Кроуфорд, уже доведенный до состояния, именуемого в народе "ручкой", на этот раз даже и не вспомнил ни о ноутбуке, ни о разной степени важности документах – сейчас его внимание целиком сфокусировалось на бесстыдно выпирающем из расстегнутой ширинки члене напарника, подрагивающем от напряжения. Шульдих приглашающе улыбнулся. Оракул не заставил себя упрашивать. Он придвинул кресло поближе и слегка наклонился вперед, в ответ на что телепат совсем не эротично фыркнул. Стремление Кроуфорда к комфорту настолько въелось в его плоть и кровь, что было не преодолимо совершенно ничем. Впрочем, усмешка стерлась с лица рыжего, стоило губам оракула сомкнуться на его плоти. Бедра телепата дернулись навстречу пророку. Но на этот раз вел Кроуфорд. Почувствовав нетерпеливость этого рефлекторного движения, он тут же выпустил, казалось бы, столь желанный трофей изо рта и насмешливо прищурился.

— Кто-то говорил "сделаем это качественно"?

— Твоя правда, — раздраженно буркнул рыжий, пытаясь унять дрожь во всем теле и уже не совсем понимая, у кого из них сейчас крышу срывает в большей степени. Судя по внезапно взявшему себя в руки оракулу, инициатива подло ускользала из рук зачинщика. Шульдих слез со стола, попутно смахнув на пол пару контрактов на кругленькие суммы, и опустился перед пророком на колени. Брэд даже не шелохнулся и вообще как будто врос в обтянутое дорогой итальянской кожей кресло, являя собой наглядный пример трагедии под названием "умер по дороге в рай". Рыжий шаловливо пробежался пальчиками по ноге пророка и немного поспешно возложил ладонь на уже отчаявшийся добиться какого-то внимания орган Кроуфорда. Оракул сдавленно выдохнул, а немец моментально успокоился – с эрекцией у партнера все было по-прежнему нормально, и он не умудрился бездарно кончить от одного только трения об собственную одежду.

— Ты же правда хочешь снять все это? – голосом собирающегося пасть в бездны греха ангела прошептал Шульдих, деловито просовывая пальцы под пряжку ремня и пытаясь нащупать головку заждавшегося ласки члена.

— Как бы тебе сказать, — задумчиво почесал подбородок оракул с видом, который совершенно не вязался с тем, что творилось у него в штанах. – Пожалуй.

"Ну, подожди, — мысленно пообещал напарнику телепат. – Сейчас ты у меня совсем другим соловьем запоешь. Глухарем на токе".

Шульдих расстегнул ремень брюк, ловко вытащил член Кроуфорда и сжал его рукой. Нагнулся вперед, облизал губы, почти касаясь головки, и, вместо того чтобы взять в рот, подул. Кроуфорд дернулся и застонал. Он был готов к какому-нибудь выкрутасу со стороны рыжего, но не к такой подставе. Шульдих нагнулся и провел губами по головке, чувствуя влагу, выступившую в ответ на его прикосновение. Он снова провел языком, слизывая доказательство горячего желания. Но этого было мало, и он резко взял в рот, почти до глотки.

У Кроуфорда заискрило в глазах и, кажется, совершенно перемкнуло в голове. Мыслей просто не осталось. Он зарылся пальцами в волосы рыжего и надавил на затылок, заставляя двигаться так, как ему надо, как он желал, в том ритме, в том нужном ему темпе. Шульдих недовольно запротестовал и, сделав просто титаническое усилие, вырвался из крепко фиксировавших его лап оракула.

— Без спешки, Брэдли, я же предупреждал, — с очень довольной физиономией заявил он.

— Напомни мне еще раз, что у нас там в качестве приза? – низко прорычал пророк, выуживая из верхнего яшика стола смазку. Поскольку первое марта уже наступило, оракул предусмотрительно распихал по всем комнатам дома любрикант. На всякий случай, разумеется.

— Снизить количество, — отрывисто выдохнул телепат.

— А, точно, — Кроуфорд резко опрокинул Шульдиха на стол и одним движением содрал с него джинсы. Вторым движением он выдавил немного геля себе на пальцы и тут же запустил их между ягодиц напарника. – Знаешь, количественный подход меня вполне устраивает.

— Да неужели? – деланно рассмеялся телепат, из последних сил стараясь скрыть, насколько ему хочется, чтобы пророк как можно скорее вытащил из его задницы пальцы и поместил туда более подходящий предмет. – А все твои страдания по поводу того, что ты опять на пять дней будешь лишен своей любимой работы, мне, наверное, приснились?

— Приснились, — согласно кивнул головой пророк и, решив, что никакая дополнительная подготовка рыжему уже не требуется, резко вошел в него.

— Ах, — выдохнул Шульдих, но все-таки продолжил: — И снотворное ты мне в кофе тоже подсыпать не собирался?

— Не собирался, — упрямо продолжал все отрицать Кроуфорд.

— И турпутевку на пять дней на тропический остров специально для меня тоже не присматривал?

— Не помню такого.

Между прочим, оракул почти не врал, потому что сейчас и на самом деле почти ничего не помнил.

— Значит, мне это все приснилось, — рыжий отвечал вбивающемуся в его телу пророку с не меньшей неистовостью.

— Приснилось, — едва слышно согласился Брэд, тем самым окончательно признав свою неправоту, и Шульдих счастливо улыбнулся, полностью отпуская скопившуюся за последние дни обиду.

Толчок, еще толчок. Кроуфорд вливал свое наслаждение внутрь рыжего. Сумасшедшее движение. Горячее, обжигающее. Два тела на несколько мгновений становились одним существом. И на пике оргазма, наступившего почти одновременно, казалось, они вспыхнули двумя сверхновыми спаренными звездами.

Как они оказались лежащими на густом ворсе ковра, не помнил ни один из них.

— Март... это не так уж и плохо, — пробормотал Кроуфорд, обнимая рыжего.

— Я припомню тебе это следующей весной, — лениво пообещал тот.

— Можно не ждать так долго...

P.S.: Ноутбук все-таки не выжил и погиб смертью храбрых то ли от руки пророка, то ли от ноги Шульдиха. В любом случае, пышные похороны ему были обеспечены.


End file.
